Champaign Appeal
by lexiaarcadia
Summary: A bottle of Champaign makes for a fun night…


Author: radarhunnihawk  
Pairing: Tony/ Angela  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to somebody other than me, and thus I do not make money from writing this. However If they did belong to Me I would cheerfully be Angela's Housekeeper.  
Warning: possibly OCC. References events through out the show including but not limited to briefless encounter, it happened one summer part one and it happened one summer part 2. Oh and Savour the Veal trilogy! You have been warned.  
Summary: A bottle of Champaign makes for a fun night…  
Word Prompt: Champagne #32 (Written for smut69 over on Live journal)  
Word count: 1409

Reviews welcome, and gratefully received.

The glass of Champaign was well deserved Angela Bower decided as she carefully set it down on the side of the bath. The bath was filled with bubbles already , the closest she could get to luxury at the moment. Whilst she was pleased and relieved to be back home from Iowa and the Bower Agency was doing so well at the moment it was hard work. As She slipped into the tub she could feel the hot water easing tired muscles. It was perfect apart from one small detail. Tony. It had took a long time for them to finally admit their feelings for each other and there relationship had suffered its fair share of ups and downs. The ultimate down was when he had took his teaching job that took him away from her. Admittedly she had encouraged him to take the job but it did not mean it had hurt to be apart from him. However that situation was now resolved since he had surprised her the previous night. And what a surprise it was, the last person she had expected to turn up on her doorstep was him. However his intentions were really clear when he had kissed her. To say he had gotten the job was a definite understatement! He was very well qualified to be her housekeeper after all.

She sighed as she put her headphones on. Pretty soon she was content ,the classical music relaxing her further. So relaxed in fact she did not here Tony entering the room. If this had been at the start of their relationship she would have screamed and crept around the house for the rest of the night. However at the start of the relationship Tony had brought a rubber dub dub stick with him Now it was the bottle of Champaign he had in his hand and a glass for himself. He carefully slipped in, smiling to himself as he noticed how calm she looked. Course at the start of their relationship she was highly strung, and relaxed did not seem to be a word in her vocabulary, let alone a state she could achieve. Now however things had changed. She did not notice that Tony had entered the room, or disrobed. In fact she only noticed his presence when he joined her in the tub. with that she opened her eyes and smiled seductively at him.

It was Tony who removed her headphones and placing them carefully to one side he took her face in his hands and gently kissed her. It would appear that the night was going to be different from how she had planned. However that was okay as the Champaign give her an idea. Sometimes her slime ball of an ex-husband did have his uses after all. In fact it had been Michael who had taught her this particular trick It was during the rare time he was home. And not away studying snakes or lions or whatever it was he was interested in that particular month. Putting the horrid thought of her ex husband aside she responded to his kiss with one of her own. It had been so long that they had spent time getting to know each other physically and she was more than willing to do that particular activity. Some slight rearranging of positions meant that she was laid against him as he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for a while. She was happy enough to let him playfully nibble on her ear and kiss her where he saw fit. That was a turn on in itself, it was what he was doing with his hands that interested Angela. He was busy allowing his hands explore her breasts. It took all of her self control not to instigate things further, however she wanted to explore him a different way. He would suffer for a while, after all it was not hard to notice he was getting just as aroused as she was. At the same time though she knew he would go along with anything she suggested.

After a while she stilled his wondering hands. A small part of her regretted that, it had felt so good however there would be lots more opportunities for that. Instead she led him to her bedroom. The living arrangements had yet to be negotiated to her liking as he had insisted in sleeping in a separate bed that night. She respected that decision, however she was _frustrated _with it at the same time. After gently drying him off and allowing him to do the same to her she motioned for him to lie on the bed. The look on her face made him do so. He was wondering what she was up to and suddenly he felt exposed. As she want to retrieve the Bottle of half drunk Champaign things become clearer for him. As she removed the lid from it and approached the bed, Tony knew it would be easier to go with the flow. He could do this, he was a fully grown man with a sense of control after all.

Well that theory was fine till she carefully poured a little bit of the liquid onto his body. He flinched from the coolness against his hot flesh however when Angela when Angela licked it off him things began to get very interesting. She repeated this for a while the Champaign being carefully poured onto his body in various places. The bubbles added extra sensation . when she captured his mouth with a little of the liquid inside that felt great. However it felt a little to great as she continued with her game his arousal built and built to uncomfortable levels for him. However, if she had noticed she was to busy enjoying herself. However she knew she was being unfair as he began to squirm under her touch. She also wanted to experience it the other way round. (And the fact she felt a little bit tipsy from her unusual way of consuming the liquid had nothing to do with it! Or so she tried to tell herself.)

An so she traded places with him. She wondered how much control he could exert in this position. She cast her mind back to a certain incident that had left them sharing a narrow hotel bed. He had shown extraordinary control then, she hoped the same could apply for the meantime now.

Secretly so could he. She had driven him pretty close to the edge and looking at her laid across the bed now was not helping. at the same time she had drove him crazy using the Champaign and he wanted to tease her to. Looking at her body appreciatively he dribbled a little down the length of her mighty fine torso. She instantly realised why he had flinched. It was cold! However it felt kind off good against her skin. Not as good as his tongue as he lapped it off her, slowly working his way down from a rather sensitive spot on her collarbone to her belly. Past experiences had proved that she had a rather sensitive Belly button that would need extra attention. He carefully allowed a little of the fluid to pool in her belly button. He kissed his way around the area, enjoying her gasps. However once he gently got his tongue in there and attempted to drink from it, his clumsy attempts seemed fabulously wicked to Angela. Especially as her body responded. He continued this pour lick game in till regrettably the bottle was empty. However as both parties skins where tingling from the fizzy bubbles and the effects of the alcohol where loosening them up inhibitions that may have remained between then did not. The alcoholic beverage had started something off in them that night and to say both off them enjoyed themselves would be another understatement. They really enjoyed themselves. Did they get to know each other better physically as Tony intended that night. Well what do you think/

When Mona casually enquired what had put a huge smile on her daughters face the preceding morning all Angela would say (despite the hangover) was "Tony." Mona understood and was pleased for her daughter, it had took a long time for Angela to find the right person for herself, but now she had se was not going to let him go easily this time around.


End file.
